


厕所里面有什么

by Likka



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M, 野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: 厕所偷拍凡子岳+JK制服岳（伪）+裤子穿反梗。台湾行三梗合一。感谢@Bazinga 提供思路并坚持鼓励我开车。





	厕所里面有什么

“老岳这个机场look，很不OK你知道吗？跟我…们仨太不搭了，我、我带他去换一件。”  
卜凡故作轻描淡写地交代完，飞快拉上还没搞清状况的岳明辉赶奔最近的洗手间。

卜凡手里攥着他一眼看中的那套衣服:条纹衬衫有挺括的领子和袖子，针织背心的柔软和贝雷帽的俏皮却让整个搭配微妙地相似于高中女生制服——卜凡脑子里已经可耻地冒出微博里那些岳岳女装的图片，越来越多挥之不去。

岳明辉换衣服的时候卜凡正在隔间里扶着自己半硬的家伙寻思怎么解决。一扭头却看见，岳明辉站在小便池前，举着手机拍他，脸上似笑非笑。  
“你看我干嘛！别看我！”说完卜凡也笑了。这个隔间设计者真是不懂一米九的世界。  
“天天吵吵让我看你看你，我这看了你又不让？”老岳正欣赏着刚偷拍的照片头也不抬。  
“有能耐你别看上边的头，看看我下边的头啊？”卜凡贼心一动，拉链也不拉了，直接冲岳明辉就走过去。  
队长优秀的表情管理在看到小男朋友用硬挺的老二挂着裤子走男模步的时候也不禁失控了一下。

卜凡从水池前的镜子里盯着岳明辉。  
衣服刚换了一半。衬衫扣子还没系，就套上了针织背心。卜凡手从背后伸进背心里，绕到胸前给岳明辉系扣子。手心手背分别传来粗糙和柔软的手感，但是比触感更明显的是岳明辉胸口的热度。  
二忙内鼻子凑到人鬓角边蹭了蹭，鼻音漏出点儿撒娇的意味：“老岳，刚才睡饱了吗？”  
岳明辉一愣，才意识到这是发情的小狼狗给他最后的拒绝机会。  
我们凡子真会疼人啊。岳明辉心想。

最后俩人决定互相用嘴解决。虽然知道门口有安保把守，卜凡保险起见还是把人拉进了隔间。岳明辉大腿还光着，不好挨马桶，索性直接往卜凡胯下一蹲，按着人腹股沟就含了过去。  
卜凡爽得骂了句我操——岳明辉很少给他口交，技术可以说几乎没有。但光是看见这个平时逮谁让谁叫爸爸的人，今天却被自己打扮得楚楚动人地跪着含住自己吞吐的样子，卜凡就已经觉得，以前为他犯过的所有傻都值了。  
岳明辉不太会伺候人。但打定主意要让卜凡爽的时候，往往连自己都顾不上。深喉的时候他用力得几乎要咳出来，端着北京爷们儿的自尊心又不能哭，只是瞪着泛红的眼睛抽噎。  
卜凡是不舍得按着岳明辉脖子往深处捅的，可是岳明辉呜呜嗯嗯的浅哼还是让卜凡觉得自己在欺负什么草食小动物，又觉得还没上妆又泪汪汪的小脸越发招人疼……正这么想着，一个晃神就射了人满嘴满脸。意犹未尽地喘匀了气，卜凡拉起岳明辉就扒内裤。看着自家队长欲言又止的表情，卜凡说完一句“我说话算话，不耍赖的”头已经埋进了岳明辉腿间。

卜凡坐在马桶盖上，嘴里吸着岳明辉硬得够呛的家伙。毕竟这档子事儿他已经干得轻车熟路，卜凡一边舔一边双手捧住岳明辉的两瓣屁股，揉捏着圆润结实的触感往自己嘴边儿按。母胎直男卜凡凡不会想到自己有一天会想用“美味”去形容一个男人身体最下流淫秽的部分——但这不是某个男人，而是他稀里糊涂就爱上的、独一无二的岳明辉。所以一切就都不一样。  
卜凡这边卖力气地伺候着，头顶却传来岳明辉低哑得不像话的声音：“不是，凡子 我……我还是想，想让你进来……”  
卜凡用舌尖勾了一下：“没想到你是这种老岳啊？舔我还舔high了？”  
岳明辉龇着虎牙装凶：“少废话……你进不进吧。”  
“——那你就别怪我了啊老岳。”卜凡就着坐姿、右手捞起岳明辉一条腿挂在自己臂弯，接着一个起身就把岳明辉推在隔间的门上。  
岳明辉被这个姿势羞得不敢抬头，只能埋在卜凡颈窝里喘着气接受身下巨物的入侵。短短的几秒钟时间他脑子里闪过好多念头——比如会不会有人闯进来上厕所。比如安保大哥会不会觉得情况不对。比如自己在厕所这种地方求欢是不是太过淫乱。比如凡子的喉结太性感了好想舔上去……正人君子岳明辉觉得自己真是堕落了，却还是不受控制地被卜凡的操弄顶撞得呻吟出声。  
卜凡低头吮着他发烫的耳廓：“哥哥，两米之外可就是人群，你浪也不能叫啊，乖。”  
光是压抑住嗓子里舒爽的悲鸣，岳明辉就已经无暇他顾了。两个人都紧紧闭着声音，隔间里极度安静，门板被抽插晃动带起门闩的咔哒声和肉体撞击的声音却更加清晰。  
岳明辉被自己要被卜凡那根可怕的家伙钉穿在门板上的幻想吓了一跳。大概是这个过于刺激的场合又激发了自己什么禁忌的开关吧——岳明辉绝望地想着。身下卜凡深而准的插入让他回过神来，软得淌水的后穴不由自主地绞紧……

“快着点儿吧您二位！门口人可不少了啊。”  
——是门口安保大哥的声音，配合着与体型不匹配的轻柔拍门声。

凡子已经做得红了眼，根本没有放人的意思。岳明辉堪堪拉回理智，咬着牙嘟囔：“凡子……停、停……咱不能给人家添麻烦……”  
卜凡噘着嘴，却还是乖乖停了：“哥哥你就舍得给我添麻烦。”  
岳明辉又咬咬牙：“回酒店你想怎么做都行，什么姿势都行，几次都行，成吧？”  
“……那快走吧哥哥。”

两个人匆忙整理衣容走出洗手间，心怀鬼胎胡言乱语一番终于上了车。  
“坏了凡子，”岳明辉咧着嘴叫唤：“我裤子穿反了。”  
没人看见反光墨镜后面的眼睛弯弯地眯着：“反正，一会儿还得脱。”

后续报道：据说那天的落地采访，卜岳两个人都莫名地黑脸。连一贯亲切随和的队长都表现得兴致不高。  
后续报道的后续报道：据说回酒店休息了四个小时，俩人又红光满面地逛夜市去了。


End file.
